


The Bored Button

by joobhillygoatgruff



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Happy, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Mental Anguish, Useless Lesbians, a whole lotta sapphic lovin, moonbyul is a numpty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joobhillygoatgruff/pseuds/joobhillygoatgruff
Summary: Moonbyul is a hard working graphic designer. She loves her job and enjoys the feeling she gets out of doing what she loves, but there’s one problem.There’s no spark in her life and her loneliness has been knocking on her door more often than not, and it's becoming hard for her to ignore. She never bothered to dwell on her loneliness until her two friends decided to get married. It wasn’t jealousy that triggered her interest in a partner, rather, it was the realisation that she had no one.Her loneliness becomes an afterthought though when a new employee is hired. Moonbyul's life begins to grow a little bit more exciting.The girl’s name is Solar, and Moonbyul can’t help but become flustered every time they’re in the same room as each other. This is an issue that becomes prevalent when they are both asked to work together on a long-term project.Moonbyul soon becomes a lot less lonely, and a whole lot more content.





	The Bored Button

 

The loud clicks of Moonbyul’s mouse were the only sounds that could be heard in the silent office. The quiet bustle of the office had dulled considerably as people gradually packed up and left leaving her alone in the spacious shared office.

It was late. Very late.

She had stayed at work as a means to a distract herself from the fact that her when she got to her apartment, the only greeting she would get was a cold and empty silence. It had always been that way and she had given up hoping for something else years ago. Moonbyul constantly had to chastise herself because of the painful thoughts that would always bring her down.

It was midnight when she finally decided it was time to head home. She rolled her chair back and stretched, cringing as her tension seized bones released their pressure and clicked back into place. She saved the progress she had made, which was close to none, packed up and walked through many halls saying goodbye to the few people that remained throughout the building, then walked out into the cold and frigid spring night.

Each step she took sounded like a loud thumping against the pavement. Dread filled her heart as thoughts rushed through her mind like strong waves causing her head to pound.

Loneliness. That stupid, stupid feeling. It was nagging at her; the wanton feeling was clogging her cells making her want to do nothing but crumble into herself. It hurt to think about it, but maybe karma was real, and this was just how it was fated to play out. This was what she got for walking out on her parent’s when they didn’t accept her. And she deserved every bit of it. Despite this, Moonbyul kept on. She ignored her heartache, focusing on calling a taxi to pick her up from the street she had walked into absentmindedly.

After her less than stimulating call with the random taxi receptionist. She sat down on the cold hard concrete and just thought. She thought deep and hard about her fourth comings, what she had done in the past to deserve the feelings she was feeling and just life in general.

  _Why was she still here?_

All she had left was herself and she wasn’t coping with the pain that cocooned her body every night. It wasn’t that she hated her job. She loved it, she was proud of herself for getting where she was without any help, even though she was still paying for it in student loans and emotional trauma.

Before she could dive deeper into her depressing thoughts the taxi arrived parking next to her. She stood abruptly, the normally fluid action coming out forced due to the emotion that churned in her veins. She pulled the car door open and threw herself in, not sparing the nice looking old man but a glance, before pulling out her phone and hastily typing in her password and opening a random app, in an attempt to distract herself from her current reality.

When the man cleared his throat trying to alert her of their arrival, Moonbyul looked up, startled and muttered an apology.

The loud clicks of Moonbyul’s mouse were the only sounds that could be heard in the silent office. The quiet bustle of the office had dulled considerably as people gradually packed up and left leaving her alone in the spacious shared office.

It was late. Very late.

She had stayed at work as a means to a distract herself from the fact that her when she got to her apartment, the only greeting she would get was a cold and empty silence. It had always been that way and she had given up hoping for something else years ago. Moonbyul constantly had to chastise herself because of the painful thoughts that would always bring her down.

It was midnight when she finally decided it was time to head home. She rolled her chair back and stretched, cringing as her tension seized bones released their pressure and clicked back into place. She saved the progress she had made, which was close to none, packed up and walked through many halls saying goodbye to the few people that remained throughout the building, then walked out into the cold and frigid spring night.

Each step she took sounded like a loud thumping against the pavement. Dread filled her heart as thoughts rushed through her mind like strong waves causing her head to pound.

Loneliness. That stupid, stupid feeling. It was nagging at her; the wanton feeling was clogging her cells making her want to do nothing but crumble into herself.

It hurt to think about it, but maybe karma was real, and this was just how it was fated to play out. This was what she got for walking out on her parent’s when they didn’t accept her. And she deserved every bit of it.

Despite this, Moonbyul kept on. She ignored her heartache, focusing on calling a taxi to pick her up from the street she had walked into absentmindedly.

After her less than stimulating call with the random taxi receptionist. She sat down on the cold hard concrete and just thought. She thought deep and hard about her fourth comings, what she had done in the past to deserve the feelings she was feeling and just life in general.

_Why was she still here?_

All she had left was herself and she wasn’t coping with the pain that cocooned her body every night. It wasn’t that she hated her job. She loved it, she was proud of herself for getting where she was without any help, even though she was still paying for it in student loans and emotional trauma.

Before she could dive deeper into her depressing thoughts the taxi arrived parking next to her. She stood abruptly, the normally fluid action coming out forced due to the emotion that churned in her veins. She pulled the car door open and threw herself in, not sparing the nice looking old man but a glance, before pulling out her phone and hastily typing in her password and opening a random app, in an attempt to distract herself from the current reality. 

When the man cleared his throat trying to alert her of their arrival, Moonbyul looked up, startled and muttered an apology. After paying him she thanked him before and shutting the door as the man drove off. She really didn’t want to go inside and be alone for the umpteenth time, but what choice did she have? 

After standing in the dark of the night for what seemed like hours, although only several minutes, Moonbyul gathered all her courage rummaging through her tote bag to find the key that would let her into the complex. Stepping in the complex and walking through the empty halls felt like a chore, the exhaustion of the busy day she had faced was starting to wear in on her and her steps became staggers as she drew closer and closer to her apartment door.

The elevator ride was a trip to remember with Moonbyul half asleep and some random greasy man she’d seen around staring at her like she was his last meal, she quickly sobered up not willing to put herself in danger because she wasn’t alert. The few seconds up the elevator felt like ages but soon enough the elevator dinged, and the doors opened to her floor.

_

Once she made it inside her unit, she threw herself onto the couch. Not even a moment passed before she released loud choked sobs that were absorbed by the blue leather underneath her. The stress of today’s work finally getting to her and letting itself out.

When she woke up again it was three in the morning and her back ached, the awkward position she had slept in had caused a dull ache to form in one of her disks. Deciding a shower should fix her up she walked to the bathroom feeling a hundred times better than before her breakdown.

She got the bathroom and looked at her reflection with horror. Her usually straight, flat hair was tangled in a horrible mess atop her head, her tear streaked face was blotchy and puffy.

Stripping off and ignoring her appearance Moonbyul stepped into the shower but nearly stumbled and fell when she saw the long, powerful stream of water which reminded her of her own tears. She tried to blink them away, but her body did not allow it, forcing her to weep once again under the strong jet of boiling hot water.

-

She was now wrapped in a blanket with her phone in hand, scrolling through Instagram trying to keep her mind off things. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone chimed with a notification.

_SolrMuun_ started following you._

She quickly tapped on the profile still confused as to why someone was on their phone at nearly 4 am in the morning but she hushed her curious thoughts and looked at her loading screen.

When the page finally loaded, Moonbyul let out a gasp, grabbed her blankets and covered her body not knowing what to do, nearly throwing her phone across the room.

The woman that stared back at her daring her to blink was breathtaking, she had never seen anyone like her. The confidence that radiated from the girl was unlike anything Moonbyul had ever witnessed. Her dyed blonde hair suited her well and softened already soft features further. Moonbyul couldn’t stop thinking about her, the picture still fresh in her mind making her heart beat quickly.

With shaky fingers, she grabbed her phone once again and looked at every picture still enraptured by the beauty of the subject in the pictures.

_Why was someone like that following her?_

After 30 minutes of just staring at the profile till her eyeballs started to burn, Moonbyul decided it was time to finally go to sleep. She shut her phone off putting it on her bedside table before covering herself in her from head to toe in her blankets. 

With a loud huff, she willed herself to sleep, but her mind continued to buzz with thoughts of the random girl who followed her at 3 am. Soon enough the exhaustion that flowed through her body, made her feel like weights were holding her down but she was too tired to struggle.

It was before 5 am when she finally fell asleep. Her last thoughts being that of the random girl that followed her.

God, she was _so_ gay.


End file.
